Gohan's surprise
by GamerGirlsRock
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta have been busy, and a little one is on the way! Too bad Bulma has no idea how she is going to break it to him. While chatting(cough*cough*complaining cough*cough*) Gohan might have heard something out of context. A this is a VERY short story inspired from a BulmaxVegeta comic I read. I wanted to see it from my fav. couple's point of view, but I suck at drawing.
1. Chapter 1

Gohan's 'surprise'

"I can't believe I'm pregnant again! I am way too old for this." Bulma said, sighing. Chichi shook her head,"You should have settled down earlier. Plus, you look soo much younger then I am," Chichi said sighing,"but it is a handful to have two sayians in the house." Videl smiled,"Yeah, sayians eat way too much. Bulma is lucky to have a cooking machine with her. Gohan ate the last remains of the refrigerator last night. I need to go shopping again."

The girls were having a little get together at Capcule Corp, and had just found out about Bulma's pregnancy. Videl could have been hanging out with younger people, but then she wouldn't be able to complain about her sayian husband.

18 shrugged,"I don't see what the problem is. I just told Krillen that I was pregnant, and that I wanted pickles. What's the problem?" Bulma made an exasperated sigh,"The problem is that this IS a big deal! How am I suppose to break it to Vegeta?'Hey Vegeta, good training today. By the way, I'm pregnant.' He would freak, he did with Trunks." Chichi then had stars in her eyes,"I remember when I had Gohan! He was so cute. I just told Goku I was pregnant, and the Baka asked what pregnant was. Goku even asked if it was food!" The 3 girls laughed, and the android smiled."Same old Goku. Hey Videl, when are you going to get pregnant and give Chi her grandbaby?" Videl blushed,"I don't know. Gohan and I have only been married for a year." Chichi pouted,"It is never too soon to have children. I wonder if it will be a boy or a girl." Chi chi said, dreaming about her grand babies. Videl rolled her eyes,"Besides, if I was pregnant, I would just say,'Gohan, I'm pregnant!'" At that moment They heard a thump

Gohan had just arrived at CC, and was searching for Videl.'Hmm, where could she be?' Gohan thought, searching for her ki. 'Found it' Gohan thought, grinning."… I'm pregnant!" Gohan heard Videl say. Gohan's eyes widened and all went black.


	2. Videl's suprise

Videl looked out at Satan City and grinned. Today was the day! She was going to confess to her best friend,Gohan, and tell him that she loved him. Videl had fallen for the boy;he was charming,cute,and irresistible. Every girl at their school agreed,since every girl at their school had a crush on him. But today was her day,she was going to tell Gohan she loved him;and she was pumped. Besides,no other girl knows Gohan like she does.

"Gohan,here I come!" Videl said,even though she was getting a bit nervous.

Videl peeked from her hiding place to look at the handsome boy. Maybe he didn't like her,or maybe he had a girlfriend and didn't tell her. Maybe he liked blonds with brown eyes. Maybe she was too brash and insensitive around him,or not attractive enough? Or maybe,he's a robot android without feelings and is here to kill the king of the universe! Or,maybe she was just being paranoid. Videl sucked in her gut,gathered all her courage-and walked away. She didn't need to do this now,she can just do this after lunch;yeah,right after lunch for sure!

"Videl? What were you doing hiding in the corner?" Gohan asked,not looking away from his locker.

'Crap baskets.' Videl thought,slowly turning around.

"Umm,hi Gohan..." Videl said,trying her best to hide the red tint beginning to adorn her face.

"Hi,can you anwser my question now?" Gohan said,raising an eyebrow.

"Umm...you see,umm,it was like,umm,uhh." Videl

stuttered,stumbling with her words.

Gohan smiled at her,"You're starting to pick up my habits,Videl. Come on,you can tell me."

Videl looked at the ground.

"Gohan,there's something I need to tell you." She said,then sighed,"Umm,IreallylikeyoualotandIwanttogooutwithy ou."

Gohan heard what she had said and blushed.

"Umm,okay? There is something I need to tell you too." Gohan said,rubbing the back of his head.

Videl looked at Gohan curiously,what was it that he needed to say?

"Videl,I'm gay..." Gohan said.

Videl's jaw dropped as she stared at him.

"What?!",she yelled.

Gohan winced at her loud voice.

So,the golden boy,the cutest Saiyan existing,the god among highschool boys,was gay?

"And,I-uh-also have a,umm,boyfriend...",Gohan said,letting out a weak laugh.

"WHO!",Videl yelled.

"Oh,there he is now. Hi Sharpener!",Gohan said,getting a sparkly look in his eye

"Hey babe.",Sharpener said,in a strangely deep voice,wrapping his arm around Gohan

Videl had then decide that this was the perfect time to pass out,and slip away in to the sweet relief of sleep.

"Ahh!",Videl screamed,flying up from her bed.

"Oh thank Kami,it was just a dream!" Videl said,wiping the sweat off of her forehead.

"Videl! You're finally awake! You passed out in Gym today,and I carried you to the infirmary. Are you okay?",Gohan said,looking at her worriedly.

Videl smiled,he could be so sweet!

"Yeah,I'm okay now." Videl said.

Gohan smiled as well,but raised an eyebrow.

"Were you having a bad dream;you were tossing and turning while you were sleeping. And you kept calling my name,too." Gohan said,curiously.

"Oh,I can't remember what I was dreaming about. Silly me. Well,it's not important now." Videl said,blushing.

Gohan shrugged,girls could be so complicated.

*Dont worry,I would never make Gohan gay! No offence yaoi lovers,but that stuff Isnt my kind of thing. I was alittle skeptical about releasing this,but who cares? It's my story. Bye*


End file.
